Seven Deadly Sins
by bored-now0809
Summary: A series of drabbles staring Ginny Weasley. Each chapter will examine an instance that from Ginny's life in relation to one of the seven deadly sins...
1. Pride

**AN: OK. So i've been working on this really long story but have been getting distracted by other ideas that have popped up. And work has cropped up too...and school. anyways. So here's a series of drabbles stariug...Ginny! First comes pride...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter**

**Seven Deadly Sins**

_A Ginny Weasl__e__y Story_

_**Pride**_

_In-ordinate self esteem_

**FOURTH YEAR**

"Geesh, Ginny. I can't believe that you caught the snitch so fast." Michael Corner grumbled after Gryffindor trounced Ravenclaw. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"What? You think that I wasn't going to try my best?" She questioned slightly irritated with him.

"Well, it was my team. You could've cut us some slack." He said in what he thought was a reasonable voice. Ginny ground her teeth.

"So just because Ravenclaw has a sub-par Chaser, I'm supposed to throw off _my_ game?" She all but growled. Michael narrowed his eyes.

"Hey! Watch what you say about the Ravenclaw team!" He said indignantly.

"Don't you mean, watch what I say about Cho Chang?" Ginny bit out. Michael snorted.

"Look, I don't know what you have against her-"

"I don't know what you have _for_ her." Ginny said with a defiant tilt of her head. Michael frowned at her.

"Look, what is your problem with her?" He asked irritated.

"I don't have a problem with her." Ginny said shrugging her shoulders. Michael frowned.

"Look, is this just because Harry Potter has a crush on her or something?"

"What did you just say to me?" She asked in a deadly voice. He looked slightly afraid of her.

"Well, everyone says that you've been in love with Potter for, well, forever." Michael said trying to sound nonchalant.

"I think that we've both said enough to each other." Ginny said.

"Yeah. Maybe we should just, you know, meet up later…" Michael said trailing off as Ginny shook her head.

"Good-bye Michael." She said and walked back to Gryffindor Tower, leaving a gaping Michael behind her.

**OOOOOoooooOOOOOooooOOOOO**

AN: Reviews are always welcome!


	2. Envy

**AN: Thanks for the positive feedback on this story so far! I really appreciate any feedback...and also to let you know, there will be a companion piece posted after this one... **

**OOOOOooooOOOOOO**

_**Envy**_

_Painful or resentful awareness of an advantage enjoyed by another joined with a desire to possess the same advantage_

**FIRST YEAR**

She watched her sitting there with her older brother and love of her life. The three of them laughed together and Ginny felt like someone had twisted a knife in her stomach. How come Hermione had everything that she wanted?

Ron was her brother.

She had been in love with Harry before Hermione had even met him.

And her she was sitting at the end of the table, where none of the other first years would even talk to her because she was _weird_. Her robes were _old_. Her hair was _red_. She had _six_ older brothers. They didn't understand her. No one understood her. Well…no one except Tom.

Ginny took out her journal and wrote all about how unfair it as to him:

_No one understands me Tom._

**They just aren't ready to have a friend like you, Ginny.**

_Oh, Tom. You're like a friend I can carry around in my pocket_


	3. Gluttony

AN: So here's the next installment! Sorry about the delay...life has been really hectic for the past couple of weeks.

OOOOOoooooOOOOO

_**Gluttony**_

_Excess in eating or drinking_

**THIRD YEAR**

Ginny looked at the pile of empty candy wrappers that lay scattered around the third year girls' dorm. She burped.

"Ew, Ginny!" Esmeralda Malloy squealed, but she burped as well. This was followed by more giggling.

"I can't believe that we ate all that candy." Ginny said, rubbing her stomach so as to stave off a stomach ache.

"Well, successful first trip to Hogsmeade." Esmeralda said with a grin. Both girls sighed in satisfaction of contentment.

"So, did you hear about the ball?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, and I so want to go." Esmeralda said but then sighed. "I doubt if anyone will ask me though. I hate that it's just for fourth years and above."

"I know, what a random year to pick." Ginny said with a frown.

"You know why they did though? Just because otherwise one of the champions wouldn't be able to go." Esmeralda said and Ginny rolled her eyes. Esmeralda roller over her stomach and looked at her friend. "I bet that _you'll _get to go though."

"What makes you say that?" Ginny asked rolling over as well. She felt her stomach protest slightly at this new position. This time, Esmeralda rolled her eyes.

"Well, duh. I bet that Potter asks you." Esmeralda said and Ginny blushed furiously.

"I doubt it." She said at last. "I'd go with anyone though. Just to go." Ginny said and felt her stomach squirm.

"Me too." Esmeralda replied. Ginny's stomach gurgled unpleasantly.

"I think…I'm…" Ginny rushed into the bathroom.

Too many sweets.

OOOOOOoooooOOOOOO

AN: As always...feedback is welcome!


	4. Lust

Well I couldnt have planned it better if I tried! Happy Valentine's Day and hope that you enjoy this little tale of Ginny Weasley...

As always reviews are welcome (and greatly appreciated)

OOOOooooOOOOooooo

_**Lust**_

_An intense longing_

**PRE-SIXTH YEAR**

She watched him from her spot at the dinner table. She couldn't believe that it had been over a month since she'd last kissed him, last touched him.

Ginny did not like this break-up one bit.

She did the only thing that she could think of doing. It was his birthday and she knew just what she wanted to give him. And it would sort of be a present for her as well. Ginny chuckled as she went upstairs to her room.

Ginny didn't even really know what they said. Harry was saying something- probably something stupidly heroic. She didn't even know what she replied. All she knew was that she was in his arms again. That he was kissing her as fiercely as she was kissing him.

God, she could feel his body pressed against hers. His arms were strong. His kisses were firm; there was no hesitation. She pulled him closer and could feel his excitement pressed up against her thigh. This felt so right. It was really going to happen. She'd wanted this to happen for so long…

And then Ron and Hermione had to ruin it. She didn't think that she'd resented her brother more then she had then at that moment.

As she lay in her solitary bed that night, she tossed and turned.

And screamed in frustration into her pillow.


	5. Anger

**AN: Sorry about the long wait..things have been pretty crazy busy. Hope that you like this one! I personally found this one the easiest to write ;) **

_**Anger**_

_A strong feeling of displeasure and usually of antagonism_

**FIFTH YEAR**

Ginny laid on her bed glaring up at her canopy in the Gryffindor girls' dorm. Her hands were clenched at her sides and he legs outstretched. Every time she remembered what had happened in the hallway after Quiddich practice.

Ron.

Even thinking his name, Ginny could feel the blood pounding in her head and she wanted to lash out. She kicked her legs angrily on her bed and rolled over burying her head in the pillow.

She couldn't believe that her brother had caused such a big fuss over _nothing_. So what if she had been kissing Dean? He as her _boyfriend_! It's not like she'd been having sex with him in the Great Hall or anything. Who did he think she was?

Just because he had never had a girlfriend, he had to take it out on her. She rolled back over on her back and narrowed her eyes. It's not like he didn't have a chance. If he wasn't such a blithering idiot he would be able to see that Hermione was madly in love with him.

Ginny sat up abruptly in bed and glared around the room in general. Her dorm mates were down in the common room, they had seen her come back to Gryffindor tower spitting mad and had not followed her up to the dorm. She picked up a picture of her brothers from her bedside table and threw it at the wall. The sound of the shattering glass wasone ofrelief.

She got out of bed and turned around in a slow circle, glaring at everything that caught her eye. Her gaze lingered on her trunk and her eyes narrowed further, untilthe resembled slits. She stomped over to her trunk and flung the lid open. She hastily pushed aside quills and books and even tossed some of her robes out angrily into the middle of the room. But she foundwhat she was looking forat last.

It was an old Christmas present that _He_ had given her. Last year, when they'd had their Christmas at Grimmauld Place Ron had given her a book on female Quiddich players, knowing how much she loved the game herself. Ginny glared at the book picturing her brother's angry face from earlier that night.

Before she could really think her actions through, Ginny threw the book up in the air, quickly whipped out her wand and with a neat severing charm; it was not so much a book as confetti. As the remains of the present slowly drifted down around her, Ginny began to cry.

She really hadn't hurt anyone except herself.

AN: Review please!!


	6. Greed

**Thanks for the great reviews! I'm glad that you guys are enjoying this series. I figured since I updated on Valentine's Day I should update on St. Patrick's day too...and this one sort of worked (if you think more about leprechauns...). Anyway: enjoy!**

_**Greed**_

_A selfish and excessive desire for more of something than is needed_

**PRE-SIXTH YEAR**

Ginny stared at the tiara before in rapt attention. She knew that she should bring it to Fleur. After all, Auntie Muriel had said that it was only a loan for the wedding. But…

Wouldn't it look much better against her own red hair than Fleur's silvery white hair?

Ginny carefully put the tiara in her hair and turned to look at herself in the mirror. She smiled at the sight of herself with beautiful jewels seeming to glitter in her hair. She imagined what it would look like with impeccably beautiful and tailored dress robes. She turned in a circle with her hands outstretched. 

"Fleur really doesn't deserve to wear it," Ginny thought with a frown. It was an heirloom from her family. And why should _Phlegm_ of all people be the first one in years to be allowed to wear such a beautiful thing?

"Ginny! Get up here! Quickly!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. 

Ginny looked quickly took the tiara off and went to put it in the case. But then, she thought twice. Maybe she could transfigure one of her old hats to look like the tiara and keep this one for herself. It was so gorgeous…

"NOW, young lady!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed. Ginny sighed and put the tiara into the case and walked slowly up the stairs. The longer she took to give it to Fleur, the longer she could pretend that it was hers. And so she blocked out the sound of her mother yelling at her to hurry up and glided up the stairs. 

She imagined that her gown was of the finest silk. 

The chain she wore was dripping with diamonds. 

She had the tiara in her hair…

"What took you so long?" Mrs. Weasley snapped at her youngest child and snatched the tiara from her hands. 

"Nothing." Ginny muttered mutinously as the fantasy melted before her very eyes. She huffed and flounced off downstairs to change into her dress. 

"And do something with your hair!" Her mother yelled after her. 

Ginny slammed her door. 

AN: review please! Keep 'em coming!


	7. Sloth

**So here we are at last. Number 7. woo hoo! Thanks for all the support on this series of short stories. I have to say i had a lot of fun writing them and reading your responses. Keep the responses coming ;) **

_**Sloth**_

_Disinclination to action or labor_

**PRE-FOURTH YEAR**

Her hair had a dust bunny in it. Her trousers had a huge hole in the knee and the cuffs were torn up from where they dragged along the ground. Her shirt had a huge stain on the front from where her sausage at breakfast had splattered grease all over her.

Ginny Weasley was a mess. And she didn't care.

She flopped down on her bed in the room that she shared with Hermione at Grimmauld Place and sighed. This had to be the worst summer ever. She finally had a boyfriend, but had no chance of seeing him. She was stuck in a house with her brothers, parents, a girl obsessed with her brother, and a grouchy old bachelor.

A squawk interrupted her moment of self-pity.

And a hippogriff.

Ginny rolled over on her stomach in the bed. She'd just snuck out of the upstairs den while her mother was yelling at Fred and George for trying to sneak off with some Dark objects. She didn't feel like cleaning up this moldy old house any more than she already had. She heard a creak on the stairs and rolled over to look at the door. Her heart skipped a beat.

She had forgotten to close the door.

And Sirius Black was standing in the doorway. He gave her an amused grin.

"You look lovely." He said sarcastically. She glared at him.

"What does it matter how I look? As long as I'm not up there cleaning." Her face paled a bit as she realized that she'd said that out loud. Sirius merely chuckled.

"That's a good point." Sirius said. "Can I come in?" Ginny nodded and he trudged in the room, sitting on Hermione's bed, facing her and casually putting a bag of some sort on the ground between the beds.

"So what are you up to?" Ginny asked.

"On my way to fee Buckbeak." He replied, nudging the bag on the floor with his toe. Ginny made a face and rolled back over onto her stomach. "Are you feeling alright?" Sirius asked curiously as Ginny buried her head in the pillow.

"Marhaaph." She said into her pillow and flapped her hand around behind her. Sirius let out another chuckle. She turned her face to the side and squinted up at him. "I'm fine. Just lazy." Sirius chuckled again.

"At least you're honest though." Sirius said, humor shading his voice as he stood up. Ginny let her arm fall over the side of the bed and she traced a pattern in the dust on the floor by her bedside.

"Could you close the door on your way out?" She asked hopefully. Sirius chuckled again.

"Sure. As long as you promise not to tell them where I went."

"Deal." Ginny agreed. Sirius picked up the bag of dead ferrets and closed the door on his way out. Ginny smiled a bit, but it would be hard for anyone else to tell.

She had buried her head back in her pillow.

OOOOOO

AN: reviews are always welcome! And btw: I have written the sequel "Seven Heavenly Virtues" if you are interested. It stars Ginny again :)


End file.
